


How Kamen Rider Ghost REALLY Should Have Ended

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Gen, less than 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: I just realized how the show could have been over in just ten words.





	

“I wish for both me and Kanon to be revived.”


End file.
